


Picking At Scars Turns Them Into Fresh Wounds

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [4]
Category: Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Could you ever love something you created?”“I don’t know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for day four of hauntedseptiween!

Jack looked up as spark flew from underneath the table. Even though sheet was covering the table with two straps holding it down, he could faintly make out the outline of the dead squirrel. Or what looked like a squirrel. He still wasn’t sure what all the animal parts were. He raised his eyebrows as Mark flung himself from underneath it, a cloud of smoke following him as he let out a horse cough. 

“Are you okay? What the hell happened?”

Mark shook his head, “Oh, I’m fine but uh, I’m not sure what happened. However, I need to figure it out.” He turned towards Jack, a large grin on his face. “I’m so close to finishing this Jack! If I can do this, I’ll be the first person to ever create life!” Jack nearly chuckled at how excited Mark sounded, even when talking about such an odd topic. 

_ Well, not the first person. Sorry Mark. _ Jack thought, his mood shifting as he subconsciously scratched at the large scar on his arm underneath his long sleeve shirt. 

Mark jumped up, walking over towards one of the shelves that lined the walls in the small room they were in. He picked up a jar with a cloudy looking water but Jack knew that there wasn’t just water in there. As Jack look at it longer, he could make out the outline of another squirrel heart. Jack wrinkle his nose as Mark brought the heart back to the table and placed it on the ground. He quickly opened the straps and Jack nearly gagged as he saw the body of the squirrel. It wasn’t charred or anything but the memories it brought up made him sick. He felt a jolt go up his spine as memories of him laying on a cold metal table surfaced. He felt pain course through his body as electricity pumped through his veins, making his dead limbs spring to life. 

“Aha!” He heard Mark cry out, snapping him from his memories. 

“Aha, what?” He asked. 

Mark gave him a look, “Where you not paying attention? It came to life Jack! But only for a second.” Mark grinned, “Everytime I try, I get closer, and closer to where I need to be.” He sighed and bit his lip, “Unfortunately, I’m out of squirrel hearts. I’ll have to get some either tomorrow or the next day.” 

Jack grinned at Mark, “I’m proud of you. You’re almost there.” 

Suddenly, Jack had an arm full of Mark as Mark squeezed him. “Hey, you helped me. So much. And god, I can’t thank you enough.” Jack pulled back, guilt eating at him as he knew he could help Mark so much more. But he couldn’t do that. Not when he finally has his freedom. 

“Hey, I didn’t do much. I’m pretty much just a cheerleader at this point.”

Mark shook his head, “Doesn’t matter. You’ve been by my side for four years and believed in me. You’ve cheered me on all this time and that’s part of what kept me doing this. It’s part of what kept me sane.” Mark dropped his hands, “And I owe you for that.”

Jack scratched the back of his neck, wincing as he scratched at a scar. “You owe me nothing. After all, you took me in when I was just a bloody, cut up mess. The least I could do was support you in what you wanted to do.”

Mark opened his mouth as if he was going to argue more but he paused, “You know, you never did tell me what happened.”

Jack felt the color drain from his face as he saw faces of disgust and anger on the people who he had thought cared about. He heard the words,  _ monster, _ and  _ freak _ yelled at him as people threw things at him. He shook his head, trying to clear his thought but the images just wouldn’t leave him. 

“I uh,” Jack started but trailed off as he felt fear course through him once again as he tried to make his way back home. He felt the wooden door leave splinters in his hand as he pounded on it, begging  _ them _ to open the door. He saw his  _ their _ face twist up in annoyance. He heard  _ them _ tell him to leave and that he was unwanted right before  _ they _ slammed the door in his face. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Mark looking at him with concern. “Jack, are you okay?”

Jack shook his hand off, choosing to ignore the question, “Could you ever love something you created?” He blurted. 

Mark raised his eyebrows, obviously caught off guard. “I don’t know.” He paused a second, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Why do you ask that?”

Jack swallowed, immediately regretting asking his question. “It doesn’t matter. I was just curious.”  _ Of course he would say that. Why would he love something that was created? Why would he, or anyone, love a monster like me?  _

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Mark asked him.

Jack shoved his feelings down just nodded his head. “Yeah. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” He gave Mark a small smile who just frowned at him. 

“Jack-”

“I think I’m going to go to bed. Good night Mark.” He turned on his heel and walked up the staircase that was just a few feet away from them. He knew Mark meant well but he was scared to tell Mark. Scared he’d look at him with disgust like everyone else had.

*****

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes. He quickly galnced at the clock and saw it was 3:15 am.  _ Great. Another night with little sleep. _ He sighed as he flung his blanket off me, his memory from earlier that night, well yesterday, catching up with him. He placed his feet on the ground as he mentally face palmed.  _ Why would you ask him if he could ever love something he created? Who does that? _

He quickly got up and opened his door. He paused, not hearing a single noise in the normally loud house. He bit his lip as he stepped outside of his room, hoping he didn’t run into Mark. It’s not that he didn’t want to talk to him anymore, he just needed to sort out his thoughts before he told Mark everything and lost the only friend he has. He quietly closed the door behind him and made his way through the upstairs and out a balcony door. As he stepped through the door, he took a deep breath, the cooling air helping him relax. He walked over to a chair and sat down, immediately bringing his knees up to his chest and placing his head on top of them. He flinched as he heard the door open, his eyes sliding closed in hopes that Mark would think he was asleep. 

“I know you’re awake Jack. I saw you come out here.” Mark sighed and sat down next to Jack. 

Jack opened his eyes and glanced at Mark, “Did you want something?” Jack knew that to a stranger his words would have sounded harsh but he knew that to Mark it sounded a bit like fear in his voice. 

“Yes, I want to know what’s bothering you. I know something is.”

Jack felt frustration bubble up his chest. “Why do you care so much? I told you I’m fine.”

Mark threw his hands up in the air, “But I know you’re not!” Mark sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Look Jack. I just want to help you. You’re my best friend, I want to know you’re okay.”

Jack swallowed, all his frustration washing away as guilt replaced it. He sighed. “You’re not the first person to create life.”

Jack could hear Mark’s neck crack as he whipped his head towards him. “What?” He whispered. “What do you mean? There’s been no records or proof of anyone creating life-”

“Yes there is.” Jack interrupted him. “I’m the proof that it can work.”

Mark stared at him like he was insane and Jack didn’t blame him. He would have thought the same thing. “You want to know why I have all of the scars I do? Why I appeared out of nowhere with nothing with me? That’s why. I was put together with other people’s limb and organs. I’m just a product of other people stitched together.” Jack locked his jaw, preparing for the worst. 

Mark was silent for a moment, “Are you serious? Were you really created?”

Jack nodded his head, “Yeah. I was.”

“Well, what happened? Why didn’t you stay with the person who created you?” Mark asked, surprising Jack. He didn’t expect Mark to believe him. 

Jack shrugged, “Well, I left the house one day with their permission and things got bad.” He swallowed as memories surfaced once again making tears well up in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Mark had moved closer to him, a small smile on his face. 

“It’s okay Jack. You’re okay now. You’re safe with me, I promise you.” Something snapped in Jack. And before he knew it, he was telling Mark everything. Everything from the moment when he woke up to  _ them _ telling him how proud of him  _ they _ were. To  _ them _ telling him he was too disgusting to go out in the public. To  _ them _ telling him he was a monster, as if he didn’t already know that. To him sneaking out, hoping people would look past his scarred skin. He told Mark how the townspeople knew all about the experiments  _ they _ were doing and how the people thought Jack was a freak. How the townsfolk threw things at him, tore at his already scarred skin and chased him all the way back to  _ their _ home. He told Mark how he begged for  _ them _ to let him back in but  _ they _ refused. 

“And so I ran as far as I could. That’s why I was in that alleyway, bloody, and bruised.” Jack let out a shaky breath as he felt a tear drop roll down his face. He jumped as he felt one of Mark’s hands reach up and wipe it away. 

“Is that why you asked me if I could ever love something I created?” Mark asked, his voice calm, almost as if he seemed afraid to speak. 

Jack bowed his head, “Yes.”

“Well,” Mark begin, caution lacing his voice. “I could.”

Jack's head snapped up, “But you said-”

“I know what I said, I was just caught off guard. I mean, maybe I wouldn’t love the squirrel thing inside but I wouldn’t be cruel too it.” Mark paused, his voice quieter than before. “But I know if I created something even remotely human, I’d love them.”

Jack snorted. No way Mark could be serious. ...Could he? “Really? I’m just a bunch of stolen body parts stitched together to create something that shouldn’t exist.  _ They _ were right when  _ they _ said I was monster.” 

“Jack, let me ask you something. Have you ever hurt anyone intentionally?” 

Jack’s eyes widen, “No-”

“Have you ever killed someone?”

“N-no but what-”

“Then you’re not a monster. Not to me.” Mark grabbed Jack's hand and gave it a squeeze. “I mean it Jack. I don’t care if you’re something that was created, I still care about you. A lot. Nothing’s going to change that.” 

It was Jack’s turn to be shocked into silence. He wasn’t expecting Mark to react like this. As he looked at Mark who was giving him a small smile, for the first time in four years he allowed himself to be hopeful. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late but I was just really busy! I hope you all enjoyed it anyways:)  
> If you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! I got shit-posts, Youtubers, and other random bullshit over there!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
